Processes such as, for example, industrial processes are usually controlled by a variety of process control devices such as actuators and pneumatic valves. During operation, instruments connected to these process control devices may need to be calibrated and/or recalibrated. For example, when a new valve positioner is installed, the positioner may be calibrated for use with the valve to ensure accurate operation of the valve. In some cases, calibrating a valve positioner requires stroking the valve to which the positioner is operatively coupled from one end position (e.g., a fully closed position) to the other end position (e.g., a fully open position). To properly calibrate the positioner, the valve may need to be taken offline. However, this is not always possible because some process plants operate continuously and/or the valve does not include a bypass. In some known systems, calibrating a positioner may additionally or alternatively require a person or user to input information. However, such user inputs to the positioner introduce an opportunity for error during calibration.